


Puppy Love

by teeandrainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Background Spacekru, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: When Bellamy brought a puppy into their already complicated life, Echo was a little confused.  How would their rigid schedules work now?





	Puppy Love

As Echo opened the door to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, she was met with a sound she wasn’t expecting to hear. A high pitched yipping, followed by the familiar gruff voice shushing... something. Echo stopped in the doorway, her gym bag slung over her shoulder. Her brows furrowed and she called out, “Bell?”

He stepped around the corner from the living room, a sheepish expression on his face. “Hey babe,” he said, walking over and pulling her in for a quick kiss, “how was the gym?”

She shrugged. “Anya kicked my ass at kickboxing, but otherwise it was okay.” The high pitched yipping started again and she frowned. Something about it seemed familiar. “What was that?” She asked. Clearly, whatever it was, Bellamy didn’t want to tell her since he pulled her in for another kiss, his hands wandering across her back. She melted into his arms, tilting her neck as he started to trail kisses along her jawline, but quickly pulled away. “You can’t distract me that easily, Blake. What are you hiding?”

He gave another sheepish grin just as something just around the corner, out of her field of vision let out a distinctive bark. Echo arched an eyebrow. “Bell?”

“Okay, Echo, you can’t be mad, okay? Harper and Monty stopped by earlier, and you know how persuasive they can be and... you know...” he trailed off, stepping around the corner and coming back with a small bundle of fur and legs in his arms.

Echo stared in disbelief. “What the hell is that?” She asked, glancing between the bundle and his stupidly adorable face. He made it hard to be mad with that smile.

“We have a puppy!” He exclaimed, holding out the small creature. Now she could get a better look. It looked like it definitely had some cocker spaniel, and was black with white blotches. Echo’s jaw dropped.

“A puppy? Bellamy...”

“Come on, isn’t he cute?” He cut her off. “Patches had a litter and they needed one more adopted, and I’ve always wanted a dog, and Harper knew that so they stopped by while you were at the gym, and I wish I could have waited but Monty had to get to a lab so they couldn’t stay so I said it was fine, and—“

Echo shook her head. “Bell, we have opposite schedules. How are we going to manage a puppy?” She asked, even as she reached out and scratched the thing behind its ears. The darn puppy had to go and lick her hand.

“I thought about that, and you’re home during the day when I’m at school, and I’m here when you’re at work. We can make it work!” He had a pleading look on his face, holding the puppy out to her. “And look how cute he is. He already likes me, and he looks like he’s warming up to you.”

Echo bit her lip. Sure, usually at least one of them was home, but they would also have to fit walks into their already jam packed schedule, and what if it wouldn’t settle while she was trying to sleep in the mornings? She worked night shifts at the bar almost every day, and needed her rest after a long night. Bellamy poured at her, though, and she let out a long sigh. It was cute, and she couldn’t deny it would be nice to have a companion while Bellamy was at school.

“Fine. A month. I’ll give it one month, but if it disrupts us too much, we’ll find a new home,” she said. Bellamy’s face lit up and he leaned over, kissing her once more.

“Thank you!” He almost chirped. Echo rolled her eyes. He could be so cute sometimes. Still, she reached out, taking the puppy into her arms.

“Listen, you,” She started as the thing yawned in her arms. Darn. It was almost as cute as Bellamy. “You’d better be good. I don’t want to see his,” She jutted her thumb in Bellamy’s direction, “face if we have to give you away.” The puppy let out a yip, wagging its tail and licking her arm.

“I made tacos for supper,” her boyfriend offered, that stupidly large smile she had grown to love over the two years they had been together plastered on his face. “Ready?”

Echo nodded. “Just let me grab a quick shower, then I’ll be down,” she promised, setting the puppy down on the floor. It immediately jumped up on her leg. She sighed, bending down and scratching behind its ears, then straightened up and headed towards the bathroom, dropping her bag just outside the door.

Dinner was normal. Bellamy shared details about his day - “Gina and I are almost finished that lesson plan we had to do, but we can’t think of a good closing activity.” - and she gushed about how much she had made in tips - “Twice as much as Ilian, and he’s been there as long as I have!” - and they discussed where they wanted to go for date night the following night. The only change was that now they had a furball crawling around their legs, yipping for attention. Echo couldn’t deny that Bellamy was over the moon to have a tiny companion, though, and she was sure things would work out.

At least, she hoped.

After dinner came their usual evening routine. Their lives were ruled by routines. Echo worked all night and worked on her online coursework for her diploma in Public Relations in the afternoon, while Bellamy went to classes in the mornings and worked a short shift at the library most afternoons. Their only reprieve was their scheduled Wednesday night date nights. Otherwise, they barely saw each other. It was fine, though. They loved each other, and knew once Echo got her diploma, she could transition to a more normal job.

Later in the evening, Echo kissed Bellamy goodbye as she left for work. He promised the puppy wouldn’t be in their bedroom when she got home so she could sleep in peace, and she smiled. Wishing him a good night, she took off for The Polis Pub, where the best paying job she had ever had was waiting.

Hours later, she was unlocking the apartment door once more, slipping inside. The puppy was crying, she could immediately tell. She was too tired to care, though, and quietly made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. Then, as routine dictated, she slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth, then into the bedroom where she gave Bellamy’s prone form a fond smile before stripping down and pulling on her night shirt. She carefully slid into the bed, making sure not to jostle him, then rolled over to give him a quick peck on the lips as she always did.

“Oh my god!” She gasped, flinching back. Bellamy’s eyes were wide open, staring back at her.

“Sorry,” he whispered, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on her arm, “but I couldn’t sleep. The puppy hasn’t stopped crying all night.” He sounded tired. Echo grimaced, pecking his lips.

“Oh, no,” she murmured, impulsively sliding closer to him, “are you gonna be okay for class?” She glanced at the clock, even though she knew exactly what time it was. 4:30am. He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her.

“I’ll just get an extra large coffee,” he mumbled, burying his face against her shoulder. Echo swallowed, listening to the thing whimper in the living room.

“I want to try something,” she whispered, slipping out of his arms. He whined, and she gave him another fond smile. “I’ll be right back.”

She went out to the other room, picking up the puppy’s kennel and bringing it into the bedroom. After setting it so the door was facing the bed, she crawled back in, right back into Bellamy’s arms. He blinked at her, barely visible by the light of the display on the clock.

“Maybe it was scared, not being able to see anyone,” she explained. Bellamy merely nodded sleepily. Sure enough, the puppy finally settled, and she curled up in his arms, listening to his breathing until he drifted off to sleep. She wasn’t far behind him.

That was only the first time the puppy disrupted their routine.

Morning came, and Echo woke at exactly 10am to her alarm. At some point in the last three hours since Bellamy had woken up and left for his first class, she had ended up sprawled across his side of the bed. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the whining coming from the kennel.

“Oh, you,” she muttered, swinging her legs around and off the side of the bed. Her phone vibrated then, and she reached over, grabbing it. It was her daily wake up text from Bellamy, although today it was longer.

~Rise and Shine, Echo! Good morning, beautiful. How was work last night? Clarke said that Lexa said that Roan said there was someone new last night - did they do alright? What am I saying? Of course they did, you were there to train them! It was hard to slip out of your arms this morning, but I did it anyway. I’m fine, I didn’t even need extra coffee, just so you know. I hope the puppy didn’t cry too much when I left. I took him outside, and he did his business. Harper said he might need training pads, but we can figure that out tomorrow, I guess. I hope you have a fabulous day, and I’ll see you after class. All my love.  
PS: We’re out of milk. Sorry!~

Echo smiled as she read through the text. The new bartender, Ontari, had been alright, if only a bit arrogant. She supposed being the niece of the owner, Nia, had something to do with it, although Roan had never acted like he was better than the rest of them, despite being Nia’s son and the manager of the bar. Oh well.

The puppy whined again, and Echo groaned. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and standing up. Slowly, she stepped over to the kennel, bending down and opening the door. The puppy ran out, circled her legs a few times, jumped up at her, then trotted a few steps away where it promptly peed on the rug Echo had inherited from her grandmother.

“Hey, you!” she snapped, walking over and crouching down, wagging her finger at it. “Bad boy. That was very naughty!” she scolded, glancing in dismay at the rug. Hopefully she could wash it. The puppy licked her wagging finger, then whined at her. “I told you, you have to be good or Bellamy’s going to be very upset when we give you away,” she continued before stopping and standing up, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m talking to a dog.”

Needing some normalcy, she turned back to her bed. The puppy clearly didn’t need to go outside anymore, and she needed to reply to her boyfriend’s text before he got worried she had overslept (of course, she never overslept).

~Good morning! Work was pretty good. Ontari needs to remember she’s new and we’ve been around for a year now, but she’ll work out. I got good tips so date night is my treat. Oh! Roan was pressuring me about taking my vacation days again, I guess we’ll have to figure those out. Little guy peed on Nana’s rug. Otherwise all is good. I’ll take a look at what we’ll need for it. Have a good day at class babe, and I’ll see you this afternoon! Rock your presentation! I know you’ll do awesome. And don’t worry, I’ll pick up some milk when I go to Niylah’s. Ai hod yu in!~

She sent the text, adding hearteye emojis, then glanced over at the puppy. “I suppose you’re hungry, then?” It yipped once and ran to her, circling her legs. Echo sighed and bent down, picking it up. “You have way too much energy for your own good. Let’s go see what we have for you.”

When she reached the kitchen, she saw a small bag of kibble on the counter with a note – “Harper dropped this off for the little guy” – and grabbed it after putting the squirming puppy on the floor. She found an old plastic bowl in the cupboard and emptied the kibble into it, then set it down next to the little ball of fur. It stared at the bowl, then looked up at her, its tail wagging. “Yes, it’s for you. Eat up, I’m going to make my smoothie.”

Echo did just that, blending together a green protein smoothie for her breakfast, watching as the puppy finally realized that it was indeed food in the bowl. The pair ate in almost complete silence, broken only by the sound of crunching.

After breakfast, Echo sat and stared as the puppy ran around. It was almost mesmerizing, so much so that she almost missed the knock at the door. With a start, she rose and tucked her hair behind her ears, heading to answer it.

“Hey Emori,” she said, smiling at the other girl. Out of their circle of friends, Emori was the only one from her hometown of Polis. Everyone else was from Arcadia.

“Hiya,” Emori replied, her eyes widening at something behind Echo. Confused, Echo glanced over her shoulder, then she turned quickly and closed the door on her friend just in time to stop the puppy from running out.

“Hey, you! No going outside!” she snapped, scooping it up and turning back to the door, reopening it. “Sorry about that,” she said sheepishly. Her friend shrugged, a smile on her face.

“No worries. Oh, look at him! He’s so cute!” Emori raved, getting close and petting the furball. Echo sighed, holding him out.

“Here, take him,” she said, letting the shorter girl take the puppy and turning away to tidy up the counter. Behind her, Emori squealed over it.

“Oh, you’re just as precious in person as your picture,” she heard Emori say. Echo turned to face her, arching an eyebrow.

“Picture?” she asked. Emori glanced up at her.

“Bell posted about him on Instagram. Actually, I’m here because he asked if I could pick something up from Monty and Harper for you. One sec…” Emori set down the puppy and dug in her messenger bag, pulling out a small collar and leash. “In case you wanted to take him on a walk.”

Echo’s other eyebrow joined its twin. “Oh, really?” she asked. Trust her boyfriend to be so on top of things, especially when it came to a puppy he so obviously wanted. It was one of the many things she loved about him, his devotion to things (and people) he cared about.

Emori grinned, setting the items down on the counter. “You’re lucky. I’ve wanted a dog for ages, but John won’t let me get one. He says they’re messy,” she said, pulling a face.

Sometimes it shocked Echo, how similar she was to John Murphy. They were like two peas in a pod, something their friends didn’t fail to point out often.

“Well, if it doesn’t work out, you and Murphy can try with this one,” she said drily. Emori chuckled, and Echo joined her.

“We’ll see if Bellamy even lets this guy out of his home,” Emori replied, shrugging. Then she grinned. “I’ve got to get to work now, so I’ll see you later?”

Echo nodded, scooping up the puppy in her arms. “See you around,” she replied, following Emori to the door and closing it behind her friend. Then she set the puppy down.

“So, what do you want to do now?” she asked it, shrugging. The puppy ran towards the door. Echo sighed.

“A walk it is.”


End file.
